Hanya Kau
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Satoshi benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada Aoi, gadis yang sudah membakar semangatnya untuk menyatakan cinta. /ShigeSato. slight SatoAo/ Warning inside.


**Hanya Kau.**

** Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri. **

** WARNINGS! Shonen-Ai. OOC. Abal. Gaje. Typo menyebar.**

**Still Shigeru x Satoshi. Slight Satoshi x Aoi. **

Ini kesempatan!

Aoi membatin dalam. Pencar-pencar kembang api menambah indah suasana, suara gebyar seakan memberi semangat pada gadis berambut _tosca_. Semangat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Rasa sukanya. Cintanya selama sekolah musim panas berlangsung.

Satoshi.

Pemuda bertopi, majikan Pikachu ini telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia lebih dari seorang teman, rekan dan _trainer_ bagi Aoi. Lebih. Pemuda itu telah membuat pipinya selalu merona merah. Merasakan perasaan suka. Bukan. Bukan perasaan suka ngupil sembarangan. Aakh! Tuh, kan ngaco!

Ok. Aoi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. _Ayo, Aoi! Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan main pachinko! Kalau beruntung, kamu menang! Kalau kalah... sudahlah... bye-bye my first love. Cinta ditolak, dukun bertin-bukaaan! _Batinnya makin saja kacau balau.

"Aoi," dengan gerakan seperempat kaku, Aoi menoleh juga. Berusaha tidak kamseupay kudrat, gadis ini mencoba menenangkan dirinya mati-matian. Ternyata menyatakan cinta tidak semudah yang ia lihat di acara _Ketika Diriku Menjadi_—loh?

"Kita sudah berusaha dengan baik hari ini," Satoshi menjulurkan telapak tangannya. Mengajak bersalaman. Aoi kontan makin bergedup. Ini saatnya. Ini tanggal mainnya.

_Glup_. Menelan ludah. Aoi dengan sedikit bergetar menuju merinding disko, ia menggapai tangan pemuda favoritnya belakangan ini. Menelan ludah lagi, siap!

"Sa-Satoshi!"

"Ya?"

Wajah Aoi kembali lagi memerah. _Tembak! Tembak Aoi! Tembaaak! Dar-der-dor! _Batin Aoi ikut orasi.

"A-aku... su... su...," bibirnya sangat berat untuk sekadar mengatakan rasa suka. Suka. Dan suka.

"Aoi?" Satoshi terlihat khawatir. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?"

Menggeleng cepat. Aoi kembali berusaha menggaet keberaniannya.

"Satoshi! Aku... su.. suk-suka padamu!"

_Psyuuh!_ Peluru telah ditembakkan, tinggal menunggu respon sasaran. Aoi memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Melirik ekspresi pemuda yang sedetik tadi ia tembak—dengan cintanya.

Merah. Wajah Satoshi merah padam. Bagai kepiting yang diresbus dengan darah.

"E-eh... Aoi... i-itu..."

Menunduk. Satoshi menurunkan topinya agar Aoi tak bisa menatap matanya. Ia gemetar. Gugup. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Satoshi...," panggil Aoi lirih. Dengan suara seakan berbisik. "jangan bilang kalau... sudah ada yang... mengisi hatimu?"

Angguk.

Aoi menghela napas. Sedih dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Namun ia tidak bisa marah. Marah pada seseorang yang disukai Satoshi. Bagaimana pun juga, Aoi tahu, ia terlambat. Ia menyukai seseorang yang bahkan (atau mungkin) sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ta-tapi," Satoshi mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang masih merona. "Aoi, aku iri padamu."

"Heh?"

"Aku... suka seseorang, tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya selugas dirimu," ujarnya malu-malu sambil menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk.

"Dia teman sejak kecilku. Walaupun kami akrab seperti saudara, tetap saja aku susah untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Bertepuk sebelah tangan itu berat, ya?"

Satoshi memandang langit penuh bunga api warna-warni. Mencoba menghilangkan kegalauan yang seketika berencana mampir. Ya Tuhan...

"Aoi. Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas perasaanmu. Aku senang, sekaligus bersemangat. Aku jadi ingin mengutarakan perasaan ini juga. Lalu... maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Aoi menunduk. Dengan keberanian terakhirnya, ia raih bahu Satoshi dengan kedua tangannya. Melukis senyum yang ia paksakan, akhirnya Aoi dapat mengeluarkan kelegaan dalam dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ujar Aoi. "Berusalah, Satoshi! Supaya kau bisa bersama orang yang kau sukai! " Aoi segera melepaskan genggamannya dan sesegera mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu. "A-aku ngantuk. Sa-sampai besok, yah!"

Punggung Aoi kian menjauh, menuju gedung utama sekolah. Satoshi hanya bisa memandang getir punggung gadis itu.

(x)

Jam tiga pagi, Satoshi masih membuka matanya lebar. Penembakan Aoi tadi membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Menjadi musang semalaman. Satoshi hanya bisa membanting dirinya di atas kasur. Entah apa yang mau dipikirkan pun, rasanya _random_. Bokep? Ah, ia sedang tidak selera untuk berpikir ke arah sana.

Bosan, ia bangkit. Dengan hanya memakai selembar kaos putih tipis dan _boxer_ biru, pemuda berkulit sawo matang ini memilih berjalan-jalan di lorong gedung. Gelap. Angker, dan sunyi. Satoshi tidak peduli. Ia tetap menyusuri lorong untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Sosok itu... putih. Berambut panjang. Ia terduduk di lantai sembari menyeret kakinya. Sosok itu kian mendekat ke arah Satoshi. Kian dekat, sampai Satoshi bahkan dapat melihat mata putih berlumuran darah yang nyaris saja keluar dari wadahnya.

Satoshi terdiam sejenak ketika melihat sosok tersebut. Lama ia berpikir, sampai akhirnya bibir mungil miliknya bergumam juga.

"Ah, tidak bisa tidur juga, ya? Kita sama..."

Satoshi telmi mendadak. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu langsung saja melewati sosok mengerikan itu, meninggalkan sang makhluk astral yang terheran-heran sambil ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Telepon?" sebuah benda berwarna hijau menarik perhatian Satoshi. Ia menghampiri benda yang diam membisu di pojok lorong, dekat dengan jendela. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai gagang telepon. Matanya dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk menyusuri daftar nomor telepon yang terpampang di dinding.

_Jahilin siapa, ya_? Batinnya usil. Jiwa _trolling_ kumat. _Atau telepon Mama_?

Mata Satoshi terpaku pada suatu nama di bagian tengah daftar. Nama yang sudah pasti membuat pipinya kembali merona. Membuat dadanya mendadak dipenuhi rasa sesak—juga rindu.

**—Shigeru Okido. 1808xxxxx.**

Senyum simpul terkembang di wajahnya. _Jahilin Shigeru, ah_. Jiwa _trolling_ Satoshi kian menguar.

Tangannya serta-merta menekan tombol angka. Menjelajahi nomor ponsel Shigeru. Cucu bungsu profesor Okido yang saat ini tengah mengambil studi dengan Profesor Nanakamado. Calon _Researcher_. Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mantan rivalnya. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Sosok yang...

—ia cintai.

/"_Moshi-moshi_."/

terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Ternyata ia masih bangun rupanya.

"Shi-Shigeru...?" balas Satoshi sedikit ragu—walaupun ia kenal betul suara sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

/"Satoshi-_kun_! Kenapa kamu... ah, sedang apa kau di sekolahnya Profesor Nanakamado? Eh, kenapa kau telepon aku jam segini?"/

"Aku ikut sekolah musim panasnya. Masalah?" balas Satoshi sedikit ketus.

/"Hei, santai, Sayang. Aku juga mau ke sana, kok. Penelitianku sudah selesai, aku tinggal menyerahkan laporannya pada Profesor Nanakamado."/

"Shige..." panggil Satoshi lembut.

/"Hm...?"/

Satoshi duduk di lantai, melepas kepenatannya setelah berdiri beberapa lama. "Dulu... waktu kecil, kita juga suka main telepon begini, ya? Bedanya waktu itu pakai telepon kaleng."

/"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengungkit itu?"/ suara Shigeru terdengar heran. Satoshi nyengir.

"Rumah kita seberangan. Kita sering main sama-sama. Kadang kau hobi memukulku, lalu membuatku menangis pulang, Shigeru."

/"Oh iya. Itu jaman-jamannya kau masih suka ngadu ke mamamu, kan? Satoshi cengeng."/

"Ja-jahat! Mentang-mentang aku lebih muda darimu! Kau juga suka mengejekku dulu! Apanya yang kamu lebih hebat dariku?"

Shigeru menghela napas. /"Iya, deh. Kau lebih hebat dariku, Calon Pokemon Master."/

Satoshi menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal. Sejak kapan Shigeru bisa berubah sedrastis ini? Dongkol juga rasanya.

/"Satoshi-_kun_. Kalau tidak ada pembicaraan penting, teleponnya kututup, ya?"/

"Eh. Tunggu!" cegat Satoshi. Belum ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir. "Shigeru, hari ini sekolah musim panasnya berakhir, jadi..."

/"Terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?"/

"Grr! Dengar dulu!" racau Satoshi. Kesal. _Kerjain sedikit, ah_. Batinnya lagi.

"Iya, Shige. Aku memang lebih hebat darimu. Tadi ada yang nembak aku. Menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku, loh. Nah, kamu? Siapa yang suka padamu, Shige?"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencengkram tengkuk si pemuda majikan Pikachu itu. Satoshi jantungan mendadak. Menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati sosok Shigeru yang sedang menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanan. Tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya setengah kaget dan keringat membasahi kemeja hitamnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah.

"U-uwaa! Shi-Shigeru?" tatap Satoshi dengan wajah kaget. Matanya membulat. Jantungan mendadak akibat terkejut. Gagang telepon nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya. Dari mana pula Shigeru masuk?

Memasukkan ponsel dalam sakunya, Shigeru langsung saja mencekik leher Satoshi—tidak dengan sekuat tenaga, tentu saja. "Siapa? Siapa yang nembak kamu, Sato?"

"Eeekh, lepaskan... dulu...," desis Satoshi. Ia usap pelan lehernya yang nyaris dicekik betulan. "Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini, Shigeru? Kupikir hantu yang meraba tengkukku," gumam Satoshi ngeri. Dibilang lemot juga cocok karena tidak sadar siapa yang baru saja ia temui di tengah lorong gelap tadi.

Shigeru menunjuk jendela tepat di sebelahnya, "Aku masuk dari sana. Waktu kau telepon aku tadi, aku sudah ada di gerbang masuk, Satoshi. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin cepat menyerahkan laporan dan beristirahat," jawab Shigeru setelah melepas leher Satoshi.

_Ooh. Pantas jam segini dia masih terjaga. Ternyata sedang dalam perjalanan kemari... _gumam Satoshi dalam hatinya. Ia kembali tersentak ketika Shigeru menggenggam kedua bahunya.

"Katakan, siapa yang menembakmu, Satoshi? Jangan bilang kalau Pokemon, karena aku pasti akan langsung menertawaimu," todong Shigeru, membuat Satoshi perlahan tersenyum usil.

"Kenapa kamu gusar, Shigeru? Cemburu, ya?" goda Satoshi. Membuat calon _researcher _itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"E-enak saja cemburu. Siapa yang mau cemburu dengan-

—Cup.

Mata Shigeru membesar tatkala sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di pipinya. Tangannya perlahan mengelus pelan pipi yang tadi dikecup. Mencoba menoleh pada Satoshi dan mendapati warna merah muda tergurat di wajah teman kecilnya.

"Ja-jangan lihat wajahku!" Satoshi berbalik cepat. Memunggungi Shigeru. Malu.

"Satoshi...?"

Dengan jantung berdetak sungguh cepat tak terkendali, Satoshi memberanikan dirinya. Ia berbalik, namun kepalanya tertunduk, matanya tertuju pada lantai kayu. Tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Shigeru... aku..." kata-kata perlahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Gugup. Satoshi sadar, inilah keberanian yang Aoi kumpulkan tadi. Ia di posisi yang sama dengan Aoi sekarang—ia sadar betul. Sangat sadar.

"_Suki da_..., Shigeru," ucap Satoshi berbisik. Ia yakin Shigeru tak akan mendengarnya. Ia berbisik sangat kecil. Hampir tak terdengar.

"Satoshi..."

Perkirannya salah. Jelas. Shigeru mendengarnya dengan amat jelas. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, dengan lembut, ia tarik Satoshi ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya hangat. Merasakan tubuh mungil itu sedikit bergetar. Membenamkan Kepala Satoshi ke dadanya.

"Kau serius, Satoshi?" suaranya rendah.

Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk ke jendela. Menerangi dua sejoli yang kini sedang saling merengkuh. Satoshi tak menjawab apapun. Tak bersuara. Ia hanya pasrah, ketika Shigeru mengangkat dagunya, membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir milik _researcher _itu. Membiarkan bibir hangat milik Shigeru Okido menjamah bibirnya, mencumbunya dengan sedikit kasar. Melumatnya dengan nafsu memburu.

"Shi-Shigeru..."

"Satoshi..."

(x)

"Sekolah musim panas telah berakhir. Kalian akan segera pergi lagi, bukan?" tanya Profesor Nanakamado kepada ketiga murid-muridnya—Satoshi, Hikari dan Takeshi.

"Benar. Doakan kami, ya, Profesor?" mohon Hikari. Pochama ikut-ikutan memohon di atas kepalanya. Riang.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ya. Semoga kau sukses menjadi kordinator Pokemon, Hikari," ujar Profesor. "juga Satoshi. Semoga sukses mengikuti Liga Sinnoh."

"Siap, Profesor!" ujar Satoshi mantap. Diikuti Pikachu.

Ketiga pengembara itu melangkah, keluar dari gerbang gedung sekolah. Melambaikan tangan kepada Profesor Nanakamado. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Aoi memilih berpisah dengan mereka dan kembali ke rumahnya. Ia dan Satoshi tetap menjadi teman.

"Aoi! Sekali lagi terim kasih!" teriak Satoshi pada gadis tomboy itu. Aoi hanya bisa memasang senyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Hoaah. Pagi Profesor," sapa Shigeru yang baru saja bangun tidur. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ia masih memakai kemeja hitamnya—terlalu ngantuk untuk menukarnya dengan piyama. Di sebelahnya, Blacky berlari riang, bersiap untuk menemani majikannya untuk melakukan penelitian baru lagi.

"Oh, Shigeru. Pagi," balas Profesor Nanakamado. "Sayang sekali, Satoshi dan teman-temannya sudah berangkat duluan."

"Oh, iya, ya?" komentar Shigeru singkat. Ia mengajak teman lama kakeknya itu untuk masuk, sarapan pagi.

"Bagaimana Penelitianmu? Lancar?" tanya Profesor yang berjalan di belakangnya. Diikuti Blacky.

"Cukup lancar. Tidak ada hambatan yang berarti," jawab Shigeru singkat.

"Tadi malam kamu sampai kemari jam berapa, Shigeru?"

"Jam tiga pagi, Prof. Sudah kepalang dekat, aku lanjutkan saja berjalan kemari."

"Oooh, lalu berapa kali berciuman dengan Satoshi semalam?"

"Empat kal-" Shigeru tersentak. "Profesor!"

**end**

** Abal dengan berusaha menggaet kembali _humor sense_ saya. _Give me back my humor senseeee_! **

**Review? Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat saya terima. Menerima uang tunai juga—plak!**

**Untuk kali ini gak ada _omake_, ya :)**

**Review? _Onegai_? Kalau enggak entar Satoshi saya kawinin sama Sakaki *dicakar***


End file.
